User talk:SuperTash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Humphrey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Babyjabba (Talk) 19:04, December 5, 2010 Hi! Hey SuperTash! I love the new photos you added! Could you add them throughout the articles within the correct Season like I did here in Season 3? I havn't seen all of GG yet so I'm not sure where they should go. That way they don't clog up the top of the articles... thanks and welcome to GG WIki! :) Babyjabba 03:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) BTW Are you on any other wikis? I was thinking about making specialized pages for each relationship or at least having a section on each character page which your pics would be awesome for! A Dan-Serena Relationship page... what do you think? Babyjabba 03:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Sure. It's pretty clear you were just trying to add to the articles. -- James26 15:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :) It looks like you already figured out how to move them around :) They look awesome! If you still have issues moving them just leave me or James26 a note and we can help you out, hehe! We <3 GG fans! Babyjabba 17:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, they're the cutest :P I don't get why people like her with Nate, they're too rich and popular + all that for one couple hahah. And I just generally don't like Vanessa so Derena is peeeerfect <3 Xificanthaveyou 20:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :P http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Relationships New Look Glad you like it :) Any complaints? Or anything you want on the front page that isnt there? Babyjabba 17:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) HEYA!!! :) Hey, you seem to like all of the stuff I do so I decided to leave a message :L well anyways I like Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries and Glee. Plus Harry Potter and loads of other stuff. Just not Smallville sorry :P I've never watched it before, what's it about??? Dan Okay he is back :) You can add categories too, if you want to. Just go to the bottom of the page before the comments and click the "Add Category" button on the left. Then type in the category. In this case, you type "Characters," hit enter and then save :P Babyjabba 19:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Definitely Yeah, I love the two of them. Although how they will bring them together again when Penn and Blake broke up last year is beyond me. I want to see Dan and Blair together though just to see what it is like! But is it just me or is this series really confusing?? I have to apply a lot more brain-power to this series than the last one! Don't worry my spelling is awful as well :L but what exactly HAS been going on with all this chuck losing bass industries stuff? And where did Juliet go? She was one of my favourite characters, all of team brooklyn were! Thanks, I think I missed an episode. And the fact that the UK is like two episodes behind doesn't help :P although I have seen the latest episode. What's been your favourite episode/storyline? That's what I generally do and my favourite episode is the 13th of the first season - the pregnancy scare one with Dan saying he loves Serena and Blair being de-throned. And my favourite storyline is either same as you Serena vs Dan or Nate or maybe the whole Scott and Rufus/Lily storyline. I liked most of the storylines :P Yeah, I loved most of the season tbh. Although my favourite remains the first season. I don't think they can ever beat it! But that doesn't mean I want it to end in two years :O which it might do :L Talking :P Yeah, this season has been quite good. Although i prefer the first of it to the second so far :L i think it's just the way that after season 1 they had to somehow keep coming up with new storylines, except after a while it becomes repetitive. Blair and Dan would be something new and BRING BACK JENNIFER TALLULAH HUMPHREY!! my favourite character along with Dan, who's yours? It's unlikely Taylor Momsen will come back now she's on her world tour :P which i HAVE to see, although i missed it in the UK :O which is stupid when the pretty reckless are my favourite band! Yeah I'm a mega-fan too! My top ten of my IPod has five of their songs on it! My favourites are Goin' Down and Just Tonight. But my mum doesn't think TM is a good influence :P i have to admit that maybe she isn't :L but gossip girl teaches you everything you need to know about life...like not to sleep with Chuck Bass :P Lol seems like our mums are the same (: but i absolutely love gossip girl and the vampire diaries, what do you watch other than GG??? and who is your fave actor/ress on the show??? There's one I forgot...Glee. But anyways my favourite actor is Ed Westwick ENGLISH (: but also because he's fit and a funny actor and Leighton Meester plus Taylor obvs. I g2g now though, so ttyl when we're both online again. xoxo emma (: Hello Again (: I'm guessing you're online by the photos you've been putting up! Dan and Serena <3 anyway, how are you? Good day??? Emma AAHHHH noooo you spoiled it i only got ten minutes in (: then i had to go to ballet :O but anyways, yeah talk when you can!! ELFYROX1996 20:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) lol don't worry, i'll watch it tomorrow :P and anyways it was inevitable :P ttyl xoxo ELFYROX1996 20:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Watching hustle with my mum :L, you in England or America??? Anyways, yeah. Just, you know chilling, I had ballet from 5-7 tonight so i'm really tired now, you?? ELFYROX1996 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the UK :P lolling at hustle cos i walked in just now after having a bath and missing most of it so i don't have a clue what's going on. iplayer for me :L ELFYROX1996 21:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah talk later sorry for not replying mum needed the internet for something (: ELFYROX1996 09:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well now I've just finished watching TVD it was really good!! you? ELFYROX1996 11:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohh I don't watch skins, I got bored on the first episode :P but I am currently in my room hiding trying to get out of going to church :L x ELFYROX1996 08:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't have to go in the end, instead i washed my hair which i think is a good alternative ;) ELFYROX1996 15:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) aww, i used to go like once every two months but now i told my mum i'm not getting confirmed she just kinda settled down. she can't force me :P besides i think she prefers being able to make me do chores instead lol ELFYROX1996 16:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) average i guess, nothing particularly special. you?? ELFYROX1996 16:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Having Fun (; Lol, sounds so fun. I was at ballet today. Had fun, now I'm reading, on this and watching glee. Fun Life :P I missed the end, saw as far as the girl's song then i needed to go up :L Yeah It was fine, how do you get that green boxy bit about you on your profile page??? (: Thanks (: what are you up to?? gonna watch the brits??? xoxo yeah i watched them, justin bieber :o EWW seriously best international breakthrough?? i almost spilled my cappucino :P what did you think??? ELFYROX1996 19:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) nope, i don't he's annoying that's why i said eww :L but i guess he's pretty popular so... xx EEK Yarpp, he totally needs to be um...well removed :P now he's got his award he can run away...preferably forever! :L oh well, looking forward to the next GG episode?? do you think dair will happen?? xx i WANT dair to happen, just to see what it's like (: but yeah i don't think blair - however happy she may be - will allow Chuck and Raina to be together. Actually i don't like them together - Raina annoys me, she's all like 'oh chuck i've got a guy in a towel through there' and then the next minute they're properly official. :L i don't understand tbh. :L xx sure they would be great...if blair could learn to cope with the 'humphrey lifestyle' and dan learns how to make a martini :P that's why chuck and blair are great he's already a posh snob! although dan and blair are like the only two not to have dated on the show at some point!xx ELFYROX1996 19:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) met your sis :P i saw your sister on the vampire diaries wiki, bout to leave her a message (: she loves jeremy and bonnie just like me :) xx i couldn't send her a message so i am gonna try again!! yeah i've been fine, last day of half term today (: you???xx although I think I live in the opposite end of the country to you! Do you two live in York? I live in Sussex just south of London! I've been to york though it was beautiful! xx ELFYROX1996 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Really green (: everything's pretty, but really expensive ): xx No, I was packing for London. It was fun! We were visiting family xx Yeah I was talking to her! We're on half term now, so a whole week off (: xx ELFYROX1996 10:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Um french coursework, homework, meeting up with mates, seeing family and stuff. you??? xx ELFYROX1996 13:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) lol forgot about talking to you even though it's obvious currently i'm watching GG :D xxELFYROX1996 09:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) aww msn i don't think i've been on for like 4 years!!! xx ELFYROX1996 21:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) nm really, you? xELFYROX1996 22:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i guess it probably has, yesterday i was in london with a friend and her little sister. seriously i never realised looking after a seven year old was soo hard :O i really wanna see black swan but they've started carding at my cinema and i'm not 15 till September. the joy... xx ELFYROX1996 11:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I think it's really cool that you are #1 on this wiki :) I didn't write that lol x :) Oh well :) yeah I go back tomorrow you?? xx ELFYROX1996 19:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) How was your first day back??? I only had one lesson i really enjoyed today :( xoxo